Kid Justice League
by AlwayzBored
Summary: The title explains everything. I'm going to go bother Kid Batsy now.
1. Flash! You turned us into kids!

Author's Notes

**Kid Batman:** (tied to a chair) You are so evil!

**Me:** Awww… Too weak to escape my evil clutches? Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha… Ahem.

**Kid Batman: **(glaring)Shut up!

**Me:** Aw… You're so adorable when you're small! Okay, can you read the disclaimer for me?

**Kid Batman: **Why should I do anything for _you_?

**Me: **Because if you don't… I'll make sure you don't turn back into Bat_man_ in the story.

**Kid Batman: **(mumbling) Fine. Whatever. _AlwayzBored does not own the Justice League. Blah. Blah. Blah. _Otherwise, viewers would be after her with a pitchfork.

**Me:** I heard that. Okay, hope you all enjoy the story! (I just came back from the new Wynn hotel/resort in Las Vegas!)

The original Justice League members looked down at their small, short selves.

Kid Batman gave Kid Flash the bat-glare. "We told you not to even go _near_ that!"

The scarlet speedster looked at the caped crusader innocently. "How was _I_ supposed to know that it made people grow younger? I thought you said it was harmless."

A glowing green wall appeared between the two. "Why do you think we told you not to toy with it?" Kid Green Lantern asked in an exasperated tone, making sure their childish sides didn't do anything violent.

Shayera stepped into the conversation with a threatening expression at Flash. "So what are we going to do now? Stand here while our eight-year-old selves burst out and cause the Watchtower destruction?"

Bat_boy_ sighed wearily. "It's going to take me a few days to reverse the Pacifier's effect, so until then… you'll just have to find something for yourselves to do."

Kid Superman and Kid Wonder Woman chuckled. Everyone looked at them incredulously, amazed by their joyfulness during their condition. The Kryptonian looked up with a bright face. "Oh. Sorry. Diana and I were just discussing about what I will tell Lois during our date tonight. She's gonna freak!"

Kid Flash zoomed over to Superman and studied the "big guy's" face. "Whoa. I didn't know you could talk like that! Who are you, and what have you done to Superman?"

"Well… What happened to the adult Flash?" Superman asked jokingly.

"Maybe I was an adult on the outside, but I was always a kid mentally," the speedster declared, tapping the side of his head to indicate his mentality. "And you're not funny, so I'm going to ignore you now…. Wait a minute! Chicks love adorable kids wearing costumes! Oh, yeah! I know how I'm gonna spend my day… or few days."

Kid Batman rolled his eyes under his cowl as he strained to pick up the Pacifier. Apparently, he had lost all his strength he had as an adult. "Need some help tough guy?" came a young female voice behind him.

Batman grunted, barely managing to lift the large ray gun from its holder. "No!"

Kid Wonder Woman lifted up the gun, ignoring his refusal. "But I insist. It's not much of a strain for me."

Knowing that the Amazonian was right, the crusader allowed her to help him.

To be continued... or not...

**Me: **(to readers) So how do you think? It's horrible isn't it? Well, just say so!

**Kid Batman: **(trying to untie himself) Of course! It's terrible! I'm weak. How am I supposed to do anything!

**Me: **Well, you're the great detective. Figure it out.

**Kid Batman: **You know… I'm going to get out eventually. And when I do, I'm going to throw you off the side of Wayne Enterprises with only the Bat grappling hook supporting you!

**Me: **Kids these days. They're so violent. Well, if they can support two hundred and ten pounds then it can _really_ support me. Okay. See you later, shorty! (leaves room)

**Kid Batman: **Hey! Wait! Arrrgh.

**Me: **(comes back into room) Oh. And to anyone who actually reads this, know that I almost _never_ finish a story because too many ideas pop into my head at once. Almost.

**Kid Batman: **You actually have _ideas_?

**Me: **(to Batman) Okay. I'm bored of listening to you. Twa-la. (leaves room again)


	2. Surprise!

Author's Notes

**Me:** Thank you for reviewing soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Okay. Today I came back and found Batboy gone. Oh, well. He'll be back… All I need is bait.

**Kid Batman: **(jumps down from shadows in ceiling) I heard that!

**Me: **Well… That was a stupid thing to do. And I thought you were, like, smart.

**Kid Batman: **I am! Unlike _you_!

**Me: **(snaps fingers) Aw. You're insulting me.

(Chains come out of nowhere and bind Batman.)

**Kid Batman:** (struggling to loosen chains) Not again!

**Me: **Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Coughs) Ahem. Okay, Batboy. When I get to the third chapter, I'm hiring that announcer guy from Know Your Stars in All That; so I won't be bothering you anymore. The _announcer _will be bothering you instead. Isn't that great?

**Kid Batman: **(sarcastically) Yeah. Great.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

**Announcer: **Batman… Or should I say Bat_boy_?

(Kid Batman sighs in annoyance.)

"I'm sorry, young sir, but you cannot enter without an adult," the waiter said impatiently down to the boy.

The "Pacified" Clark Kent tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But my… _mom_ is just getting out of the car. She told me to go in first and wait at our table," he lied, pointing out at an unknowing Lois Lain (a/n: Is that how you spell her last name?), who was just entering the restaurant. "

"Very well. Do you know the name your table was reserved on?" the waiter inquired in defeat.

"Kent, Clark Kent," Kid Superman replied, standing on his tip-toes to peer over at the reservation roster. "Um. He's my dad."

The waiter raised a brow suspiciously but let his suspicions go and guided the boy over to a table by the restaurant's window then hurried away to attend to other customers.

Kid Superman, clad in a blue child's tuxedo, which he had quickly bought at the very last minute, sighed with relief and sank into his chair and out of view of the arriving Lois Lain. _Hah. That waiter didn't even notice that the table was set for two and not three. I guess _Dad _won't be joining us for dinner today. Well… time to surprise Lois. _The boy quickly bolted up from his hiding position but found the woman behind the restaurant's menu. _Okay. Then she'll be surprised when she puts down the menu then._

Several moments later, Lois finally made a decision and placed the menu down on the tabletop. She stared at the eight-year-old boy with a great resemblance to Clark Kent in front of her in shock. "C- Clark?" she stuttered incredulously.

Kid Superman grinned playfully. "Surprise!"

**Me: **(to readers) Okay. I know the characters are out-of-character because I never really watched Justice League. Can anyone tell me anything about Justice League? Especially about the added characters in Justice League Unlimited because I barely watched those episodes.

**Kid Batman: **(to me) If you don't know anything about Justice League, then why are you bothering to write a fanfiction about it?

**Me: **I don't know…

**Kid Batman: **Ch. Whatever.

**Announcer: **(in mocking voice) _Ch. Whatever. _Pointy-eared rodent! So tell me, why a flying mouse?

**Kid Batman: **Bats aren't rodents. They're _mammals_.

**Announcer: **Do I really care?

**Kid Batman:** Shows what you know…

**Announcer: **Why do you wear an underwear outside your pants?

**Kid Batman: **…

**Me: **(to readers) Okay! Please, review and tell me what you thought! (to Kid Batman) Yeah. Why _do_ you super heroes wear colored underwear outside your pants anyway?

**Kid Batman: **Black isn't a color. It's a shade. Why don't you go ask your stupid questions to Superman anyway?

**Me: **Because we like bothering _you. _


End file.
